Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 18
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex is an assassin. Olivia is her target. WARNINGS: Non-consensual bondage. But absolutely no non-con sex. Author's note: This one was co-written with a friend of mine, and she is awesome!


Spoilers: Fault

"You understand the fee will be exorbitant for this target. A member of law enforcement is quite costly to disperse of."

"I understand, money is no object. She put--"

"I am not interested in your sob story Mr. Muldoon, only your money."

"Understood."

"Wire the payment to the account number my associate gave you last month. Once I have the cash in my hand, Detective Benson will be eliminated."

"Thank you Ms. C--"

"Never speak my name," Alex snapped and hung up the phone. "Fucking idiot." She looked at her plate. "Jerome! Does this chicken look char-broiled? I see no grill marks."

Jerome hurried to the rich lady's table and picked up her plate, falling all over himself apologizing. "I am so sorry Ms. Cabot, allow me to personally grill you a new plate and take that right off your bill."

"That's soon to be _Mrs_. Cabot-Grant," said the other occupant of the table.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook out her napkin, laying it in her lap. "Mother, I am not going to marry Romeo. He hasn't proposed and I wouldn't say yes if he did. But since we're not even dating and he knows I'm gay, I really don't foresee that happening."

"Oh," the elder Cabot sighed. "You're still in *that* phase, then?"

"I hardly think you can consider it a phase, seeing as how I've been gay since I was five years old."

"Yes, well, I can't stop hoping for grandchildren, dear."

"Well they are not going to have the face of Romeo Grant, so stop telling people he's my fiancee."

"Fine, fine, lower the Cabot standard, don't mind me, I'll buy my own nursing home."

Alex snorted with laughter. "Mother, the last woman I dated could have fit your entire estate in the living room of her smallest yacht. I don't need a lecture on lowering any standards, thank you. And as I recall, the last excuse for a man you were dating is now doing a five-year stint in Rikers."

"Which is where you'll end up if you're not careful, dear. Law enforcement? Really? I hope you know what you're doing."

Alex grinned as Jerome brought her a new plate of chicken. "Have I ever been second best?"

"No, dear," Mrs. Cabot assented. "That you have not."

--

Olivia woke up with a gasp, drenched in sweat, her hand roaming over her nightstand for her gun, fingers closed around the grip before she realized it was just another nightmare. Her hand relaxed, let go of the weapon, and she settled back down against her pillow, breathing hard. When were they going to stop? It had been six months since the Gitano case and she was still re-living the moment in her dreams.

He rushed her, no room to shoot, civilians everywhere... too risky. Before she could even breathe, he raised his arm and cut her throat. She went down, like a rookie, and Elliot came to her, instead of Ryan, and Gitano killed the boy.

But how long did she have to pay for her mistake? For Elliot's mistake? Why didn't he know she'd be fine, she could take care of herself, and just go after Gitano and the kids? He had blamed her, and though she'd never admit it aloud... she blamed him. Cragen and Novak had told her to talk to Huang. Elliot hadn't bothered to offer his opinion. None of them knew about the nightmares, though... maybe one of these days she'd go see Huang, but she didn't want him to know any more than she wanted anyone else to know.

Liv glanced at the clock and grunted. Three twenty-three in the morning, and there was no hope of going back to sleep. She sat up, resting her forearms on her knees, and dropped her head into her hands. "Damnit," she whispered, to herself, to the room, to no one. Sometimes she really wished she smoked.

--

After surveilling Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of the NYPD for two weeks, Alexandra had established two certainties. Firstly, Detective Benson was absolutely gorgeous, noble, strong, generous, sexy as motherfucking hell, and single. Secondly, there was absolutely no way in motherfucking hell that she would infiltrate that woman's defenses without showing herself. She was going to have to get involved.

--

Alex was angry. Furious, really. Not with the unconscious woman in front of her, but with herself. How the fuck did she manage to screw this up so badly? Why did her heart choose that minute to start beating again? She could have just pulled the trigger. Job overwith, a hell of a lot of money in her hand. God DAMNIT! What was she going to do now? Keep a hostage until natural causes crept up to claim her in sixty years? "For fuck's sake Cabot, get it together," she hissed at herself, pulling a cigarette from her jacket pocket and shakily lighting it up. As she exhaled slowly she looked around, narrowed blue eyes taking in their surroundings. She'd rented an apartment for the night... one of those hotels people actually lived in, over in East Manhattan - as far from her Upper West Side existence as possible. She was standing in the kitchen, if it could really be called such, and the unconscious detective was slumped in one of the kitchen chairs, tied securely to it by her wrists and ankles. The fluorescent lights flickered, casting a garish glow over the dirty room. Dishes were piled up in the sink, no doubt from the previous tenant, and there was a low static hum vibrating through the place, setting her nerves on end. For the moment she ignored the blood caked to the detective's temple, and the fresh ooze of red fluid that hadn't yet dried. She needed to get her head together and figure out what the fuck to do now.

Her first conscious thought out of the thick black haze was the shooting pain in her temple. Fuck. That hurt. Her instincts kicked in and without moving, without giving any indication of her conscious state she assessed her situation. She was sitting in a chair. Her hands were bound behind her and anchored to the chair. Her ankles were bound too. She could feel the cool air of the room particularly clearly on her temple where it ached. She was probably bleeding. As she continued to rely on every sense she had besides sight her nose caught the faintest hint of perfume in the air. "Fuck," she groaned when she recognized the scent.

"Welcome back, Detective," Alex drolled smoothly on an exhale, letting the acrid smoke leak from between her lips and float toward the bound woman seated in front of her. "I'll fix you up as soon as I'm finished with my cigarette."

"Fuck you."

Alex seethed, sucking in a breath through her teeth, dropping the cigarette to the linoleum and crushing it with the heel of one of her Prada pumps. She leaned in close to the detective and spoke quietly, right in her face. "You're lucky to be alive."

Olivia strained at the bindings, not to appear defiant or even reveal her anger but simply to test their strength. A slow smile crept across her face as she began to chuckle. "Do you honestly think this is the first time I've ever been tied up by some two-bit criminal on a power trip?" She began looking Alex up and down. "I don't know why you did it," she began, shifting in her seat. She actually managed to make herself look casual as she continued coolly, "I don't really give a shit."

"I don't think you understand the position you find yourself in, Detective, nor do you appreciate it," Alex said pompously, standing up and folding her hands at the middle of her back, staring down at Olivia with a mixture of expressions flitting across her features. Then she leaned down again and whispered softly in the woman's ear, "I just couldn't pull the trigger."

Olivia leaned away from the woman's lips showing palpable disinterest. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Alex sighed and stood yet again, running a hand over her face. She debated lying, but she knew the detective was smart enough to see right through it. "I don't know."

Olivia raised an eyebrow in suprise, "Really?" she said incredulously. She sighed as if bored with the whole ordeal and then added, "well my head hurts like a son of a bitch and I could really use one of those cigarettes. Wanna help me out with either of those things while you're pondering it?"

"Yeah," Alex said flatly, moving to the sink and grabbing a papertowel, amazed that there were papertowels left after the last pigs that apparently tore through there. She carefully got it wet and walked the few feet back to her captive, being uncharacteristically gentle as she held the cold towel to Olivia's head wound.

The detective couldn't help but notice the scent of Alex's perfume once again. It smelled like money, sexy fucking money. Her nostils flared as she contemplated the proximity of the woman in front of her. Yeah she'd pistol whipped her, yeah she'd tried to kill her while she was unconscious, and yeah she'd tied her up like a fucking hostage but the woman was still drop dead gorgeous. And since her last thoughts prior to the painful blackout had been all the different ways she was going to fuck the blonde, it suprisingly still wasn't too great of a leap for her brain to go back there. However, she did need to concede to the reality of the situation. The reality was that she had to find a way to gain the upper hand. That was going to be difficult given her bindings... the only thing she had at her disposal now was words. "So who the hell are you anyway?"

Alex gently wiped the fresh blood away, then wet another paper towel for the dried blood. Once she had accomplished that, she got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, then popped two tylenol from the bottle in her purse, showing the detective the label before setting the bottle on the three-legged kitchen table. "My name is Alex. Alexandra," she said, holding up the tylenol. "Open up."

Olivia smiled. "You reveal too much."

"Ten to one you already knew my name anyway and were just asking to see if I'd spill it. Other than that, I'm fucked six ways from Sunday whether you know my name or not." She dropped the tylenol into Olivia's mouth and held up the glass of water for her to drink.

Olivia swallowed and looked at the woman for long moments. This was a very strange situation. She wasn't lying when she said she'd been tied up before. She had found herself on the unpleasant end of a few encounters with perps. But on the few times where she'd been in a similar position the perp had never claimed helplessness. "So I'm tied up like I'm in a mexican prison but you're the one who's fucked?" she asked, confused. "Pardon me if I don't really buy that."

Alex snorted, placing the glass of water down on the table beside the bottle of tylenol and taking her cigarettes out of her pocket. "It's clear I'm not going to kill you, or I would have done it already. You're smart enough to know that. Come on, Detective, you've profiled hundreds of criminals just like me. You can't get inside my head?" She slowly straddled Olivia's lap and placed the cigarette between the detective's lips, flicking her lighter into life and holding the flame to the end of the long white stick.

Olivia took a long drag, letting the end glow bright and burn fast as she drew in the soothing smoke. She maneuvered the cigarette to the side of her mouth holding onto to it with one side of her mouth while the other side opened enough to let the smoke out without dropping the cigarette. "There's nothing in your head I haven't seen a hundred times before. Criminals are all the same because they all do the same thing. Break the fucking law. Doesn't matter what law it is, whether it's killing or shoplifting. You all get off on doing what you're not supposed to. So you should have killed me already, that's obvious." She regarded the woman straddling her. She could tell the blonde was eager to hear her evaluation of her as a criminal. They always were. Every criminal when they were finally with a cop just wanted to know how they measured up. She wasn't going to give the blonde the satisfaction. "Look, honestly, I'm bored. If you aren't going to kill me then do something. Beat me, torture me, leave me to die, whatever...but either do something or get out of my face."

Alex was more taunting the Detective than really curious what the woman thought of her. As a criminal, anyway. Maybe she was irritated that Olivia did not distinguish her from a common shoplifter, and maybe she wasn't. She had never been particularly boastful about her profession... it had been a family business, passed on to her at a very young age, and she was good at it. Damn good if you didn't count tonight. And she was proud of who she was, that was true, but she didn't count killing as a part of that. That was just a job. So if she was pissed off about anything, it was the fact that Olivia was grouping her in with a bunch of people she didn't identify with. She tried to keep her cool, but ended up plucking the cigarette from Olivia's mouth and tossing it into the glass of water to her left, watching the ember sizzle and die out within a second. She stayed where she was, a smirk curling her lips. "And if I don't? Just exactly what do you think you can do about it, Olivia?"

"Obviously not shit....at least not physically." Olivia exhaled the last bit of smoke she had in her lungs from the now extinguished cigarette. "But something tells me that you want more from me than just my physical submission."

"I already leveled with you, Detective," Alex said flippantly, grinding her hips once before standing and backing off. "You're here because I fucked up, not because I want something. I'd let you go if I felt the urge to become an Attica alumnus."

"That's a lie," Olivia stated. She leaned forward as much as the constraints would allow and challenged the woman. "You'd like to think that you're somehow better than all of the other criminals and murderers that I haul off to prison. You think you're smarter. You're all in your head. You pride yourself on how you think, on your rational control. You think you can control any situation and anyone simply by virtue of your mental superiority. Well here's the fucking kicker, I don't give a damn about you. That's one of the luxuries of being a cop with a deathwish. I don't give a fuck about you or anyone else. I barely give a fuck about myself. So you're not getting shit from me sweatheart. You can beat the shit out of me or mind fuck me but you'll never break something that was born broken. When I say I don't give a damn about you that's not a lie. I really don't give a damn." Her eyes were fiery as they bore into the blonde's. An entire life's worth of frustraion, anger, guilt and self-hatred angrily came to a boil and she offered one final remark to the woman. "So make a fucking move, sweetheart. Any move you want, because nothing you can do means shit to me."

Alex listened to the tirade with mounting irritation. Who the fuck did the detective think she was? Lecturing her on the perils of vesting too much in her reaction? Alex didn't want a reaction, she wanted a way out of the situation. She didn't fucking care about Olivia either. No, that was a lie. She had glimpsed the detective's lonely life and felt a hole in her own. All of the good this woman did on a daily basis, while asking nothing in return... and damn well getting nothing in return. It was heartwrenching enough to get inside the level-headed blonde. Heartwrenching enough to stall her finger on the trigger. She'd had it made. One shot. Boom. Enough money to retire to fucking Barbados. But here she was, having a discussion in a run-down, shitty hotel apartment about how much Olivia didn't give a fuck about anything. She had the burning urge to knock the woman out again, but she knew that would prove her Goddamn point and accomplish nothing. She thought of the people the detective put before her own safety, happiness, life... and instead of letting the rage overcome her, she bent down and kissed Olivia with the tenderness of a teenage first.

The detective reacted initially with surprise, wrenching backwards trying to get away from the soft lips moving against hers. She strained against her bindings more than she ever had up till this point. Now she really did want to get away. What the fuck was going on? She jerked her head back and to the side, breaking the kiss. She was angry, she'd never confessed to anyone like she'd just confessed to this would-be cop killer. She'd never just screamed out the pain she carried in her heart to anyone. She'd never reavealed the backbreaking weight of inherited sins she bore like the mark of Cain blackening her soul to anyone. She hated this woman for being her unwitting confessor, her blood-stained priest offering her a sweet penitence. She didn't fucking deserve it and this woman didn't have the right to offer it

Alex didn't like to be pulled away from like that, but she managed not to let her temper flare. She sat straddling the brunette's lap, letting her struggle for a few moments, then curled her fingers carefully in the detective's hair, avoiding the injury at her temple. "Maybe you care a little bit more than you claim to," she whispered. "Not about me, of course... I figure that was pretty much accurate. But you care about a lot of things, Detective. You care about the people you work with. You help someone every single fucking day of your life. You Goddamn well should care about yourself."

The hand in her hair felt nice... too nice. It made her feel angry. At herself, at Alex. It was hard to differentiate between the feelings. "You're toying with me," she stated flatly, not revealing any emotion in the statement. She wanted to simply state what was happening, plain and simple. She didn't want to attach any emtion to it. This woman didn't deserve that, she hadn't earned it.

"I'm not, actually," Alex said, stroking her fingers through those messy, silky brown locks. "I have no reason to do so. Nor do I kid myself that you'd be affected by it if I were to attempt such a feat. As it is, I'm being as sincere with you as you inadvertently were with me. And here's another piece of sincerity. You smell really fucking good," she added, taking in a deep breath of Olivia's slightly sweaty skin. "It makes me feel drunk."

Olivia smirked and adjusted herself a bit. The discomfort of the bindings was starting to get to her, not that she'd ever let it show beyond a simple repositioning. "Okay, so while we're both being all sweet and sincere, you wanna explain why the fuck you knocked me out and tied me up? Somehow I doubt this is all just foreplay."

Alex laughed, caught off guard a bit by the last statement, realizing that it really could be foreplay, if she was that kinky. But alas, it wasn't, though things would be a hell of a lot easier if it was. "If I told you, you'd just flout that I've revealed too much," she said wryly, giving the detective's hair a gentle squeeze. "Christ... Why do you have to be so beautiful?" She sighed, running her fingernails down the back of Olivia's neck, over her shoulders and down her sides to let her hands rest on the brunette's waist. "I was hired to kill you. Obviously I grew some sort of a conscience, at least as far as you're concerned." There. Deep dark secret unveiled.

Olivia's face remained the picture of serenity. The only indication that the statement affected her at all was the arched eyebrow. She stared at the blond for long moments. She didn't know who wanted her dead. It didn't matter. Over the course of the years she was sure she created a fair number of enemies. Death was a part of the job. It wasn't something she had ever bothered to fear, not because she was fearless but because she never considered herself valuable enough in this world to be worth saving. She was a bad seed aching to be seen as good. She was darkness borne of darkness fighting toward the light. But if she were suddenly gone one day would it really matter? "If that's what you're supposed to do then quit fucking around and kill me," she said, her voice disturbingly hollow.

Alex let her fingertips caress the detective's back just beneath her blouse. "I would think it was apparent to you by now that what I was supposed to do is something that I'm clearly not willing to do anymore. I'm not fucking around, Detective. I don't fuck around. I'm simply wondering how to get myself out of this situation in a way that will benefit us both."

"Kill me."

"No."

"You've gotten yourself this far into it. I don't see that you have any alternative but to finish the job."

"No."

Suddenly the detective jerked hard against her bindings. She knew they were tight enough that there was no hope of freeing herself but her frustration momentarily got the better of her and the act of straining at least served to make her feel like she was doing something, however futile it may be. "Fuck you," she spat.

"Gladly," Alex spat back, letting her anger get the better of her. "I'll just get a strap-on for you, since you can't use your hands."

"Fucking bitch."

"Maybe I should gag you as well. You've got a dirty mouth."

"Why were you sent to kill me?"

"I did not want to know. I assume you put someone in jail that my client was rather fond of."

Olivia exhaled in frustration. Her emotions were vacillating between calm indifference and enraged inquiry and the whole time this fucking woman, gorgeous as though she may be, was straddling her like a fucking stripper taunting her with a cool reserve that was hiding something and an open honesty that reeked of arrogance. It was no doubt an arrogance that she'd never even considered. The bitch smelled like money. Arrogance was in her blood. But here she was, in this dingy room, with a cop strapped to a chair. And instead of killing her, she wanted to fuck her. Olivia never had relationships, she had sex, lots of it, when and where she wanted it. She knew when a woman wanted her. The straddling and the suggestion not withstanding, she could smell the desire on her... it smelled like two hundred dollar perfume mixed with salt and sweat. Her lips curled into a sneer that did nothing to hide her disgust as she said with a voice made deep from the strain to supress her mounting anger, "you wanna fuck me." She emphasized the question by bucking her hips knowing the action would affect the straddling blond. "I can smell it on you."

Alex watched. And just when she'd decided that the detective wasn't going to say anything, Olivia spoke. Her words, even more than her bucking hips, made Alex shiver and clench her thighs tighter around her captive's. "Yes," she conceded, inhaling sharply through her nose. "I want to fuck you. It's been rolling around in the front of my mind since the first time I saw you, coming out of the precinct wearing your badge and gun." She pressed her pussy hard against Olivia's thighs, and she was so warm between her legs that Olivia could probably feel it through both of their clothing.

Olivia licked her lips and breathed deeply, willing herself to maintain control. It was much easier when you were hog tied to a chair. "You were watching me. How long?"

Alex's eyelids slipped over suddenly tempestuous blues, and she forced them to flutter open again as soon as her lashes touched. "Long enough."

Olivia chuckled knowingly. "That's a bullshit answer....but I guess I'm in no position to do anything about that." Her nostrils flared and she allowed herself to privately revel in the woman's heady scent.

"Long enough to know I could never deprive the world of someone like you," Alex whispered, and she meant every word. She leaned forward enough to let Olivia smell her shampoo as her lips descended on the detective's jaw, kissing almost tenderly, all the way back to her ear.

"What's to keep me from killing you as soon as you untie me?"

Alex's lips were on Olivia's ear now, and her breath was warm as she answered. "Nothing."

Olivia barely supressed a moan as she breathed, "so untie me then."

Alex's eyes closed again as she nibbled Olivia's earlobe, whispering her answer against the heated skin. "I'm not ready to die yet."

Olivia growled a low guttural sound that was hauntingly and excitingly feral. "Listen, I'm good," she moved her hips just enough to cause the blond to suck in her breath, "but i'm not that good. I can't fuck you if I can't move."

Alex snaked her tongue out, dipping inside Olivia's ear, back out and around the shell before the blonde grinned. "Think a little harder, Detective."

The brunette cracked a wry smile. "Well either you're a circus trained contortionist or you're about to knock my chair over."

Alex slid her hands up Olivia's body to gently tug on her nipples, feeling them harden beneath her fingertips. "And here I thought you were creative," she teased, tugging a little harder.

"Sorry, its hard to think straight when you're strapped to a chair while an assassin seduces you."

"I would think it'd be easier, since you have nothing else to dwell on," Alex grinned, flattening her palms over Liv's breasts and giving each one a firm squeeze.

Olivia moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. "I can't decide if i'm okay with this or not," she replied, her face betraying her statement.

Alex squeezed harder, giving a tight pinch to each nipple, then rolling them between her fingers to soothe the ache. She was dying to get inside Olivia's blouse, but she had an agenda to accomplish first.

Olivia bit down on her lip hard trying remain in control of the situation. When she finally released it, it glowed bright red where she'd broken the skin and blood was making its way to the surface.

Alex's lips went to the small wound and kissed, then sucked gently, as her fingertips crawled down Olivia's stomach and slipped beneath the hem of her blouse, resting just above her belly button. "I'm going to strap my dick on you and take myself for a ride while you watch, dying to touch me," she whispered wickedly, dragging the flat of her tongue up the side of Olivia's face, bathing her head wound with firm, velvety licks, tasting the metallic tint of the blood that lingered there.

Olivia suddenly felt her heartbeat pounding like a war drum in her chest as her mind worked in tandem with her body to fully realize what was about to happen. She felt sweat gathering on her brow as she spoke with labored breath trying to remain in control of a situation that she had absolutely no control over. "You're just being figurative about the dying part right?"

"Yes," Alex hissed, swallowing a mouthful of saliva mixed with a hint of Olivia's blood, her blue eyes swirling, a raging storm within them. Her fingers deftly popped open the button of the detective's jeans, inching the zipper down before crawling back up to curl around the waistband. "Lift your ass," she growled softly, starting to pull the brunette's pants down.

"Make me."

"Baby if you want me to put it on over your pants, I'll still cum like a fucking bronco... You want to feel it, lift up your ass. Now."

Olivia's eyes were swirling pools of hungering chocolate as she challenged again, "I said...make me."

Alex's nostrils flared, and she debated with herself whether she should rise to the bait. Then nearly laughed at herself for even debating. Of course she should. How often did she get to force a beautiful woman to do what she fucking told her to do? She slid the fingers of one hand into the two front belt loops of Olivia's jeans and yanked, hard, lifting her ass out of the chair and forcing the brunette to arch her back. She kept her there with a deceptively strong hold while she used her left hand to slip under the detective's blouse, inside her lacy bra, and pinch a hard nipple with a vice-like hold.

Olivia couldn't help it as she cried out. "Oh God Damn!" she growled as her eyes bore into the blond. She arched her back as much as she could and demanded, "I want to see you come."

Alex stared right back at her, then released her nipple and dragged the detective's pants and underwear down to her ankles. She'd have to cut them if she wanted them all the way off, since she'd bound Olivia's ankles to the legs of the chair. She stared hungrily between those muscled thighs, licking her lips as she stood and removed her suit jacket. "Don't go anywhere," she purred, tossing Olivia a wink as she disappeared into the bedroom. She found one of her strap-on toys without having to look very hard, and returned to the detective in the kitchen, holding the tip of the dildo against those lusciously inviting lips. "Open up."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm only putting two things in my mouth sweatheart, your pussy or a cigarette," she replied, eyeing the phallus. "That's not either one so suck on it yourself and give me a smoke."

Alex grinned and fisted a handful of Olivia's hair at the back of her head, pressing the toy harder against her lips. "After I'm done, you can suck on it again. That's the only taste of my pussy you're going to get unless you beg."

Olivia growled. "If I had my fucking arms you wouldn't be getting away with acting like such a bitch." Her dark brown eyes swirled with the promise of unexpressable menace. Then she relaxed her muscles and sighed, "but since I'm bound I might as well be gagged." She ran her toungue slowly over her lips, enjoying the look in the blond's crystal blues as her movements were watched carefully. Then she slowly and suprisingly impishly opened her mouth just enough to invite the object in.

Alex watched her, figuring she could force the phallus in if she wanted to, but she didn't want to. She wanted Olivia to open her mouth. And when the detective opened her mouth, Alex fought back a groan and carefully pushed the dildo into it, just a few inches, her eyes swirling with a dangerous lust. "Good girl," she purred, smiling coyly as she inched the object in a little further, to keep Olivia from verbally responding.

The look in Olivia's eyes was response enough. It was clear the woman liked it. She liked it alot. But it was also clear that she rarely if ever gave anyone that kind of permission of dominance. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth wider wanting to take more of it in for the gorgeous blond. She arched against her restraints allowing the bindings to be an excuse for her to act out in a manner that was much more submissive than she'd ever allowed herself to be.

Alex's stomach fluttered at the look in Olivia's eyes. And when the detective opened her mouth wider, Alex didn't even try to stifle her soft, appreciative exhale. She gripped Olivia's hair tighter and pushed the dildo in until it was completely filling Olivia's mouth, but not far enough to trigger the brunette's gag reflex. "So good," she leaned down and kissed one of the detective's ears, breathing hotly into it. "That's it baby, get it nice and wet so I won't need any lube..." Her free hand dropped between Olivia's legs and lightly flicked her clit once.

The detective's body shuddered at the unexpected touch, her eyes clamping shut and her body again thrusting into the touch. Her voice was stifled by the dildo as she whimpered against it.

That whimper was the single most delicious sound Alex had ever heard. "Are you using your tongue, baby?" she breathed.

Olivia nodded, her eyes fluttering open again as they locked onto Alex's and she eased her head and neck back, the strap-on slowly sliding out of her mouth against the push of narrowing lips. When she was leaning back all the way so that she was almost at the tip, her tongue snaked out and made strong, languid circles around the end. She moaned and thrust her head forward, taking the whole length of the object back into her mouth and partially down her throat expertly. If she was going to have to perform oral on a strap-on, she was going to make the blond practically come just watching her.

Alex reveled in the wordless nod, allowing Olivia the leverage to pull back and slide forward again. She purred, realizing the detective had taken it into the back of her throat, and she pushed it a little further before pulling it all the way out and out of Olivia's reach. "That was excellent, you really know how to behave, don't you?" she asked softly, her nostrils slightly flaring at exactly how hot it was when Olivia did behave.

Olivia purred as she looked at the woman, nodding obediantly. "I know exactly how." She emphasized the statement by biting her lower lip and looking up at the woman like she was a virginal ingénue.

"But you don't usually do it, do you?" Alex asked with a grin at that adorable but highly unbelievable expression. She laid a finger along the length of Olivia's folds, wondering exactly how much slickness she would find there.

Olivia's whole body quivered at the delicious touch. She wanted the woman to penetrate her so badly. She licked her lips as she replied, "I NEVER do."

"You should do it more often," Alex purred, capturing the detective's earlobe between her teeth and nibbling softly. "Because it's incredibly sexy on you... and good little girls are more likely to get what they want..." she paused, stroking her fingertip the slightest bit, "and what they need."

"I need you to fuck me," Olivia replied as her thigh muscles noticeably tensed with need.

"I know you do. I can smell it on you baby. But I don't think you've been quite good enough to earn that privilege yet... and I always cum first." She held the strap-on between their bodies so Olivia could see it. "Ask me nicely to put this on you."

"Pleeeh..." Olivia began but her words were cut short by the anticipation of her own aching need. "P...p...please. Please, may I have it?" Her agonizing need was taking over her abilty to be sweet. Her body was straining against the restraints and a bead of sweat was noticeable on her brow as she begged. Internally, she was suddenly angry at herself for so easily capitulating and not yet yielding the desired response. "Please, please, please, please god fuck me." As her body moved against its bindings, the skin beneath was noticeably reddening.

Alex couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to devour the absolutely fucking amazing woman right then and there, especially after such a quickly compliant response... she wanted to reward Olivia for obeying her so nicely, and fuck if she didn't want to feel her fingers buried inside the writhing woman. However, she had already told Olivia how it was going to work, and no amount of begging was going to make her change her mind or switch the order in which she did things. "Hold still," she admonished sharply, sliding backwards until she could easily push to her feet. She unbuckled the harness, licking her lips as she watched Olivia's thighs. "Lift your hips and hold them still."

Olivia complied immediately. Damn, she wanted to be fucked by Alex, but at this point she didn't care as long as somebody started screaming.

Alex swiftly and expertly buckled the strap-on around Olivia's hips and thighs, then stood above the detective, watching her beautiful face as she reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Her panties followed, and she stepped out of both, keeping her pumps on as she curled a hand into Olivia's hair once more, squeezing firmly and leaning her face very close to the detective's. "Are you going to be my good girl while I fuck myself?" she asked, flicking her tongue over Olivia's lips.

Olivia growled in delight as her lips curled into a hungering smile. "Gag me with your panties darlin' and you can ride me all night long."

Alex tugged sharply on Olivia's hair and lightly slapped her face, then rubbed her palm over the offended cheek. "Let's try that again," she purred. "Are you going to be my good girl while I fuck myself?"

Olivia exhaled sharply, clearly frustrated and taken aback by the blond's response. She swallowed hard, and forced herself to say carefully, "yes Ma'am... Will you please gag me with your panties?"

Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to give Olivia what she asked for. She had promised that the only way Olivia was going to taste her pussy firsthand was to beg, and the detective had certainly begged. She tried to ride out the shiver that ran up her spine at hearing Olivia call her 'Ma'am', and turned away from the woman, bending down to pick up her panties. She turned back around, letting the skimpy garment dangle from one finger. "I'm going to put them in your mouth, but you have to keep them there, or you lose them. Do you understand, Olivia?" She stood straddling Olivia's knees, fisting her panties into a ball and holding them just out of reach of Olivia's mouth.

The detective's mouth made small open and closing movements as she wrenched against her bindings, trying to get her lips... teeth... tongue... anything on the blonde's tempting panties. "I understand," she fumbled urgently, remembering through the words, desperate to get them out, that she had to verbally comply to get what she wanted. "Yes Ma'am I understand!"

It was fucking delicious, and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't going to her head a little, that she had managed to get such a strong, stubborn woman to beg and submit to her like this. Well, it was going to her head and her pussy, probably in equal doses. "Good girl," she praised, licking her lips as she slowly pressed the wet panties between Olivia's lips and teeth, all the way into her mouth.

Olivia's mouth closed quickly around the garment and she used her strong lips and a jerk forward to pull the assassin's fingers deep into her mouth as well, sucking hard and dancing around the tips with her tongue. She looked up into Alex's eyes, offering a look of innocence that the blond knew was wholly false but sumptuous nonetheless.

Alex smirked at her, enjoying the sensation of that wicked tongue bathing her fingers alongside her panties. "You'd better be careful... I can take away your candy if you don't behave for me," she warned, withdrawing her fingers from Olivia's mouth and smoothly dropping her hand between the brunette's legs, thrusting two inside and pulling out just as abruptly, shoving them back into Olivia's mouth as she stepped forward and slid her pussy onto the head of the strap-on.

Around a mouthful of panties, Olivia sneered, fighting againt the fingers that bore her scent as she bucked her hips, forcing the strap-on deeper into the blond and relishing the fleeting look of suprise that flashed past her eyes before she could stifle it.

Alex growled even as she moaned, and she yanked the panties from Olivia's mouth, her eyes flashing with anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk away," she snarled, lifting herself from the strap-on and backing away from Olivia, depriving her of touch.

The detective was breathing heavy at this point, her body had been straining against the ropes for so long that her skin was raw and bright red. She was awash in a dizzying mixture of pain and desperate pleasure. She hated the woman above her, and she wanted to see her come so badly she felt like she could tear the rope apart with nothing but her bare hands and resolve. But the reality was that she was stuck and getting angrier by the second. "Fuck you," she growled, baring her teeth.

Alex slapped her face, hard this time, her eyes glowing as she took Olivia's chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing the woman to look at her. "You promised to be good, and the first chance you got, you exercised *your* will. Don't you ever say 'fuck you' to me when you've just lied to me. I know you want it, and you're not going to get it unless you let go of your pride and do what I fucking tell you, when I fucking tell you to do it."

"Fuck you," Olivia replied again, unconcerned about being slapped, no matter how hard. "If you want it you're going to have to take it."

"What changed?" Alex asked, her tone softening the slightest bit. She gently stroked Olivia's stinging cheek with her fingertips, using her other hand to rub the back of the detective's neck. "I thought you liked being my good girl."

Olivia suddenly jerked, pulling hard against the ropes, desperately trying to free herself though she already knew it was in vain. Tears were forming at the sides of her eyes from the strain. "What the fuck do you expect? I'm not your toy. I'm not your fucking lover. I'm your god damn hostage. So fuck me if you're gonna fuck me. But I'm not going to beg like a bitch while you do it." She tried one more time against the bindings and exhaled, bowing her head with fatigue.

"You already did, Olivia," Alex reminded her quietly, taking those soft cheeks in her hands and brushing her thumbs over the corners of Olivia's eyes, just in case the tears wanted to escape. "It's not so hard to do it again... you need it, I can taste how badly you need it. Just give it up to me, and I'll make you feel so good you'll forget everything else in the world..."

Olivia jerked away from her touch. "You don't know what I need."

Alex quickly realized that she was about to lose Olivia for good, and she softened her tone even more, speaking low and truthful. "Please," she started, "I need it. I need you to be good for me. When you obeyed me and put the dildo in your mouth, do you have any idea how wet that made me? You make me wet, you make me need things I haven't needed in years, and I want you so badly Olivia..." She carefully ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, then dropped one hand between her own legs and stroked herself briefly, bringing her fingers to Olivia's lips, silently asking her to open.

The detective's dark brown eyes just looked at the blond for long moments. She had to weigh her choices. It occured to her that the woman might be manipulating her rather than suddenly opting for blatant honesty. Then again how much ability did she truly have to resist? And Alex was agonizingly beautiful, and her fingers, which lingered just outside of Olivia's lips, smelled incredible. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look into the penetrating blues while she gave up her will, and slowly opened her mouth.

Alex painted Olivia's parted lips with one fingertip, then pushed both fingers lightly into her mouth, rubbing them over that wicked tongue. "So good," she whispered, stroking the back of Liv's head with the hand that was still there. "I'm so wet," she teased further, her lips close to Olivia's ear, her tongue snaking out to bathe the lobe with warm caresses. "Do you believe me?"

Olivia used her tongue to force the two fingers apart in her mouth, pushing the muscle all the way down to where the fingers connect with the palm and bathing the crevice between with languid strokes. Her eyes looked up into the blond's and she nodded as she continued to play with the fingers in her mouth.

Alex stared back into those hauntingly sexy brown eyes, her own lids fluttering a bit at the way Olivia was playing with her fingers. "Good, because it's true..." She slowly pulled her fingers out of the detective's mouth and traced a line straight down her body, stopping at her lower belly and flattening her palm there, rubbing firmly in circles. "Do you want me inside you?" she asked, still staring hard into Olivia's eyes.

A single tear broke free from the side of Olivia's eye as she nodded. She desperately wanted to feel the woman inside her. Her body was practically shivering for it. The places where the rope was digging into her flesh were now hyper-sensitive, and the combination of thier aching pain mixed with the promise of incredible pleasure was almost more than she could handle. She lifted up as much as she could against the bindings, biting her lower lip when the rope dug harder into the flesh as she tried to offer herself to the woman.

Alex kissed away the tear, tenderly running her tongue just beneath Olivia's eye. "I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream for me... Are you ready to behave and be my good girl while I make myself cum? I want you to sit still and watch me, feel me, let me set the pace while you keep your amazingly strong and sexy hips perfectly still. I want you to give up control. I want you to want to thrust into me so badly that you can't imagine not being able to do it, but you keep still simply because I told you to... Can you do that for me, so I can reward you with my fingers deep inside you?"

Olivia was breathing heavily, her chest heaving against the bindings as she spoke breathlessly, "I'll do anything you want me to."

Alex moaned softly, her stomach clenching at Olivia's words and the breathless tone of her voice. "Good girl," she whispered, kissing the detective's cheek, then her jaw, then licking her way to Olivia's ear once more, whispering hotly into it. "Don't close your eyes. Watch me ride you, and don't move your hips," she commanded, reaching a hand down to steady the dildo as she slowly lowered herself onto it with a long, languid groan.

Olivia did not move. Her body froze into its position and her hands gripped the seat of the chair, desperately needing something to hold onto as she watched and felt the woman's pleasure as she moved against her.

"You feel so good," Alex breathed. "Almost as good as if it were your fingers inside me." She groaned again as she raised up and lowered back down, starting to get a rhythm going, a little bit faster each time. "Fuck," she hissed, the strap-on a bit bigger than she remembered it being... but maybe that was just because it was strapped to Olivia's hips. "It's so good," she panted, riding Olivia harder and harder with each passing second. "Tell me what you see. And what you feel."

Olivia groaned as she watched the woman move. "I... I... I see you, moving, oh god, you're so hot. I feel... I feel like I just want to touch you. I want to see you come."

Olivia's words ignited Alex's passion even hotter, and she ground down harder, faster, using one of her hands to play with her clit. She moaned wantonly, nodding her head at Olivia's last statement. "You will see me come," she promised. "I'm so close baby... you're so good..." And she exploded as she pinched her clit, her head thrown back, her entire body tensing. It was almost too much to handle. She fisted a handful of Olivia's hair at the back of her head and squeezed, a cry torn from her lips as she released onto Olivia's thighs.

Olivia couldn't help herself as she responded by moaning and throwing her head down, fighting against the pull of Alex's grip, and bit down on the soft flesh between the woman's neck and shoulder until she drew blood. She knew Alex told her not to, but it was instinctual - when the woman came, her body needed some kind of release. She relished the coppery taste of Alex's blood as she bathed the fresh wound with her tongue.

Alex was breathing hard to begin with, and when Olivia bit her, she cried out loudly in surprise, almost a scream, and she forcefully pulled the detective's head away from the wound, squeezing her hair tighter as she looked into her eyes. She sat there staring for a good minute at least, before she was able to form words. "I thought you'd do anything I asked of you," she finally whispered, feeling the trickle of blood from the bite slide down her front over her collarbone, under her blouse. "I was really proud, Olivia... you were so good... so fucking amazingly good... why did you have to do that? Do you care how disappointed that makes me?" she asked, her tone fluctuating between curiosity and mild frustration.

Olivia's eyes looked down, unable to make eye contact with Alex. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you were just so incredible, so fucking hot, I couldn't help myself. I had to taste your skin. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Alex chose her words carefully, despite the fact that Olivia's heartfelt apology sent a jolt of electricity straight between her legs, making her stomach twitch, the dildo still buried deep inside her. "If you wanted to taste my skin, you could have asked... I would have allowed you. But again, you took what you wanted after you told me you'd be my good girl. What do you think I should do about that?" Her voice was gentle, she was in virgin territory here herself. She had never wanted anyone's submission so badly in her life, it was making her ache even though she'd just come all over the woman's thighs.

Olivia made a desperate whimpering noise as she said, defeated, "you can do anything you want. I'm yours. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her muscles, which had been at different stages of taut and tense throughout their entire interaction, now went limp in defeat. Her will drained, she let go of any resistence still fortifying itself inside her. Her head hung down and her body slacked.

"The problem is sweetheart, that I don't know what I want to do. You make me feel things that... you make me *need* things that I've never needed so badly in my life. And when you tell me you'll obey me, and then you don't, I can't explain how that makes me feel, other than disappointed." Olivia had said she was hers. A feeling of warmth and affection washed over her that she couldn't deny, as well as a wave of possessiveness and pride. It all combined to leave her breathless. She slowly raised off of the dildo and walked around behind Olivia's chair, leaning down to begin untying her hands.

Alex untied only her hands, leaving the rest of her body bound to the chair. When they were free she brought them forward and carefully rubbed the spots where the ropes had pressed into her flesh. As Alex walked back in front of her she made a motion to reach out for the blond but then pulled back sighing and biting her lower lip. Her aching need and desire for the woman was overwhelming. Now with her hands free the longing to touch her was threatening to take her over, but she fought it, putting her hands back at her sides as she asked, "please, can I please touch you? I need to touch you."

Alex re-situated herself, this time straddling Olivia's thighs. She removed the strap-on and tossed it to the floor, not caring where it landed. She took one of Olivia's wrists in both her hands and gently massaged the chafed skin as she answered the question with one of her own. "Why should I give you what you want, Olivia?" It wasn't a condescending question, she was really trying to make Olivia think.

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the woman's caresses on her burning, sensitive skin. "Uh... I... I don't know... I just want to touch you so badly it hurts. But you don't have to do anything. I don't deserve it. You're just so beautiful. I'm sorry I disappointed you." Tears began rolling down the woman's cheeks as the feeling of shame washed over her. She gently pulled her wrists out of Alex's grip, not feeling like she deserved any touch at all.

Alex's stomach tightened with arousal even as Olivia's words and tears broke her heart a little. This was where she wanted Olivia to be right now, but at the same time, she didn't want her feeling awful like this. "Okay, shh," she said softly, placing one hand on the back of Olivia's head and pulling her close, resting the detective's cheek against her chest as she stroked her hair. "Thank you for being sorry... I'm glad you're sorry, and I'm glad you feel bad for disappointing me, and I hope you won't do it again. I'm going to untie your ankles, and I want you to kneel on the floor in front of me with your hands behind your back." She ran her fingertips down Olivia's arms, then stepped back out of the embrace and bent down to untie the detective's ankles, standing straight when she was finished.

When she was released, Olivia looked up at her for a moment. This was the moment that if she wanted to, she could run. She could cold cock the trusting woman and take the situation over. Her mind was screaming that this was the only rational thing to do, but her heart and more importantly the aching desire between her legs forced her to do one thing. She eased off the chair and onto her knees even though the joints screamed in protest at being bent once again in just as horrible a postion as they had been when she was bound. She brought her arms behind her back and held them there by lacing the fingers together. She looked down at the floor and said nothing as she waited.

"You're free to go at any time, and I won't try to stop you, even if I end up in prison," Alex whispered, stepping forward and tangling the fingers of one hand loosely in Olivia's messy locks, pulling the detective's cheek against her thigh. "Can you smell me?" she asked, her voice low and raspy, filled with arousal and affection for this woman. "Can you see how wet I still am even after I've come? That's all because of you."

Olivia nodded, using the action to relish the feeling of her cheek rubbing against the woman's thigh.

Olivia's soft skin felt so good... she wanted those lips on her. "Kiss me," she ordered, her voice taking on a hard edge as she pulled Olivia's head further up, leaving the detective's mouth just a breath away from her pussy.

The detective whimpered at the command as she moved her head towards the woman's center. She lingered there for a moment, breathing in Alex's scent and allowing her own hot breath to tickle the woman's sensitive flesh. She turned her head to the side and allowed her lips to press against a soft thigh, assaulting the spot with kisses.

"No baby, kiss me here," Alex said softly, urging Olivia's lips between her legs. "Taste me. Lick me."

Olivia moaned at the command and responded by burying her face between the woman's legs. Her voracious tongue snaked out and easily parted the woman's outer folds. Alex tasted exquisite and she knew how to make a woman scream. Her lips and tongue sought out her clit. When she found it she wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard, feeling the woman's thighs quiver as an indication that she was doing everything exactly right. She wanted to use her hands. She wanted to be inside the blond. She pulled back only for a second and begged, "my hands, can I please use my hands?"

Alex groaned, her knees threatening to go weak on her, but she forced them to hold her up as she pressed her hips into Olivia's talented mouth. It wouldn't take much more of this to have her coming again, and when Olivia begged her for permission to use her hands, she didn't want to deny the beautiful woman. "You may," she granted, lightly stroking up and down the back of Olivia's neck.

Olivia brought her hands up, starting at the woman's calves, and trailed them up until they met at the center. Her right hand caressed the length of Alex's sex a few times, eliciting delicious moans from the blond. The sound of Alex moaning generated an urgency in Olivia and she thrust three fingers deep inside the woman, crying out as she did so and relishing the feeling of the woman's warm, slick walls against her fingers as she explored and slowly began thrusting.

Alex yelped in surprise at feeling three fingers stretching her from the start, and it was so, so good. She didn't hold back - if she wanted Olivia to let go for her, she was going to do the same for the detective. She rode the thrusting fingers, breathing hard and moaning her pleasure into the dusty kitchen air. "You feel so fucking good," she breathed, arching her back and gripping the edge of the table to her left for support as she came again, her thighs clamping around Olivia's head and fingers.

Once the woman's waves of pleasure subsided Olivia removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth, greedily lapping up everything she found there. She didn't care if her ministrations were too much after the woman's release, she needed every bit of her, she needed all of her, and she refused to let up until she was forced to.

Alex groaned softly, shivers racing up and down her spine as Olivia continued to lick her, and finally it was too much and she reached down, sliding her hands under Olivia's arms and lifting her up easily. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Olivia's body trembled as she looked into crystal blue eyes. "Wait...can I kiss you first...please?"

"Baby, I'm just going to carry you to the bedroom. Wrap your legs around my waist, and you can kiss me," Alex said with a smile, her chest swelling with possessive pride at Olivia's demeanor.

Olivia blushed, feeling embarassed, like she had asked the wrong thing or asked it too soon. She obeyed, wrapping her legs around Alex's waist and using her arms to hold onto the woman around her neck. She kept her head down, not making eye contact with the woman.

"What is it?" Alex asked gently as she carried Olivia through the living room and into the grungy but functional bedroom. Alex had brought her own sheets, thank you very much. She loved the blush, getting turned on all over again as she laid Olivia on the bed and climbed over her on all fours. "Why are you blushing?" she asked, slowly licking her lips, getting ready to kiss the woman.

"I didn't mean to ask the wrong thing. I'm sorry."

"You didn't ask the wrong thing," Alex assured her. "What makes you think you did?" She sat up on her knees and took off her blouse and bra, revealing her rock hard nipples as well as the trail of dried blood across her collarbone.

"I didn't mean to ask something you didn't want to do. I just want it to be how you want it. God, you're so beautiful," Olivia said, reaching out to touch the woman's body, then pulling back, realizing she wasn't given permission. She exhaled, forcing her body not to act on its own desires, and just waited with desperation in her eyes for Alex's next move.

Alex smiled softly and shook her head. "I'd love to kiss you... you're such a good girl," she whispered, very gently pinning Olivia's wrists to the bed above her head and leaning down to capture her lips in a tender, sensual kiss.

Olivia's body responded, arching into Alex's and moaning into the woman's mouth when she felt her warm body against her.

"You're the beautiful one," Alex found herself exhaling against Olivia's lips as she broke the kiss. "You're amazing. I knew you were something special the minute I saw you. And you have been so, so good for me tonight, gorgeous. I'm going to put my fingers in you. Do you still want that?" She held herself up with one arm as she allowed one of her hands to slide down Olivia's body, stroking her belly and a little bit lower.

Olivia bit her lower lip as her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't look at Alex at the same time that she acquiesced. Her toes wiggled in anticipation and her muscles went lax as she waited to feel the exquisite feeling of Alex entering her.

Alex's hand stroked lower, playing in Olivia's soft curls. "Look at me," she said gently, rubbing one finger in circles around the detective's soaked entrance. "Look at me when I take you. I want to see your eyes... and I want you to see mine." Her voice was barely a whisper, her lips kissing Olivia's softly.

Olivia let out a short wimper, as if finding the demand difficult to carry out, but she forced her eyes open. Her arms fanned out as she gathered fistfuls of bedsheets in her fingers, bracing for the touch. "Anything," she whispered. "I'll do anything."

"Just keep looking at me," Alex nearly gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling of having Olivia's complete submission. This woman was incredible. Absolutely fucking incredible, and at least for right now, she utterly and completely belonged to Alex. She stared into Olivia's eyes as she took her, slowly sliding two fingers deep inside the detective's warmth until she couldn't bury them any further. Even the big bad assassin moaned lewdly at the feel of Olivia's slick muscles enveloping her fingers. Her own blue eyes burned brightly as she stared into Olivia's swirling deep browns.

Olivia's body accomodated the blond slowly. She raised up slightly, easing her body perfectly into a position to fully take on the woman. Though she desperately wanted to buck hard or move faster to increase the friction, she forced her body to move slowly and draw out the sumptuous feeling. Her muscles were taut as she fought against her own will.

Alex leaned down and kissed her, hard at first, as she pressed her fingers against Olivia's slick walls, but then gentle as she eased her fingers out and pushed them back in again. Her tongue traced perfect lips before plunging once more into Olivia's mouth, licking and flicking as she slid a third finger in to join the others, feeling the slight stretch of Olivia's muscles.

"Oh God!" the detective exclaimed, her body undulating against the hand deep inside her. "I need this. I need you. Please don't stop," she begged. As her body took over, her mind spun out of control, and her mouth was no longer able to form rational sentences.

"I won't stop, I won't stop baby, I promise... just let go for me, I want to *feel* you scream," Alex whispered hotly as she pumped her fingers faster in and out, her thumb rising to rub circles across Olivia's swollen clit as her lips latched on to the detective's throat and sucked.

Olivia's entire body trembled as the earthquake erupted from her core outward in radial waves, rippling through her body as she cried out. Her hands went to Alex's shoulders as her nails dug deep into the soft pale flesh, drawing bright red droplets of blood. She couldn't form words or thoughts. Her mouth just opened and closed, her body quivering as she slowly came down.

Alex felt so much. She slowly, carefully stroked Olivia down, kissing her lovingly and murmuring soothing sounds until her lover's body stopped trembling. She stared into those amazing brown eyes. After a long while of silence, Alex finally spoke, her voice breaking a little despite her efforts not to let it. "I don't deserve you... how did I get this lucky?"

Olivia chuckled. "Luck didn't have as much to do with it as you knocking me unconscious, dragging me up here and tying me to a chair." She ran her hand through her short hair as she sighed, letting the expelled breath roll easily out of her as she stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of her body. She bent an arm and tucked it under her head, resting casually as she added, "I could really use a smoke."

Alex grinned and nipped Olivia's bottom lip. "Do you think you deserve one?" she asked, but a split second after the tease, she fell serious, suddenly remembering something she wanted to know. "Olivia... why have you submitted to me? Given me everything, given me what you've never given to anyone before?"

Olivia thought about it for a few moments. Her chest moved up and down rhythmically as she formulated her answer. "I guess when I was with other people, I felt like I couldn't, like I was trapped in myself and couldn't let go. Then you put me in a situation where I was absolutely helpless and I suddenly felt free. Go fucking figure." She chuckled again, her deep brown eyes twinkling as a half smile appeared on her face. "Can I get that smoke now?"

Alex started to unbutton Olivia's blouse as she replied. "I'm sorry for the position I put you in, Detective... but I'd be lying if I said I was sorry about the result." She opened Liv's blouse and slid a hand under the detective, lifting her enough to slide the garment off. "Take off your bra for me, and I'll carry you to the kitchen to get the cigarettes."

Olivia reached behind her back with one hand and unsnapped her bra. She easily slid the straps from her shoulders and shirked off the garment. Her full breasts were quickly covered in goosebumps as the cool apartment air hit them. Her nipples became hard immediately.

Alex stared, pleased with Olivia's continued compliance as well as with the view she was now presented with. She resisted the urge to lean down and suck on the exposed, hard nipples, and instead stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Olivia, lifting her easily and settling the detective's hips against her own. "Lie your head on my shoulder," she said softly, kissing Olivia's cheek as she started for the kitchen.

Olivia complied, laying her head in the space between the blond's shoulder and neck. As they moved toward the kitchen, the scent of Alex's skin was too much and she pressed her lips into the nape of the woman's neck. She took a quick bite, it was hard enough to cause Alex to falter slightly, but not fall. She delighted in the feeling of catching the woman sensuously off-guard.

Alex made a noise of surprise, she should have been at least halfway expecting something like that, but she wasn't. As she carefully snatched up the cigarette pack and lighter and headed back for the bedroom, she held down a chuckle and spoke in a low, dangerous yet husky voice. "Naughty girl. Are you looking to get a spanking?"

Olivia just looked at her in disbelief as she reached for a cigarette from the pack. Popping it in her mouth, she grabbed the lighter and lit it, taking a long slow drag and exhaling casually before she replied, "I don't know. There's a first time for everything I suppose."

Now Alex did chuckle at the look of disbelief on Olivia's face. "Well, what did you expect, taking liberties with the sensitive skin on my neck? That's twice you've bitten me without permission. What else would you recommend I do to correct your behavior?" she said with a little lick to the side of Olivia's face as she sat down on the edge of the bed with the detective in her lap.

Olivia smiled a feral grin as she took the cigarette from her mouth and offered it to Alex. She smiled as the woman parted her lips and allowed her to hold it there while she took a hit. She loved Alex's lips. They were so perfectly shaped. Seeing the smoke slowly roll out of them was divine. "You oughta do something. I can't just be allowed to get away with this shit. Actions have consequences."

"You don't sound very sorry at all," Alex noted with amusement, plucking the cigarette from between Olivia's fingers and allowing her one last drag before she stubbed it out on the nightstand. "I allowed you to taste me. I touched you and allowed you to cum. Yet you disrespect me by taking advantage of the closeness of my skin, and biting me, twice. You apologized for the first time, and I believe you were truly sorry, but it seems I'll have to help you reach that state of mind for your second transgression." She took Olivia's chin between two fingers and looked into her eyes. "Lie across my lap and ask me to spank you."

"Make me," Olivia replied with a challenging gleam in her eye. Within seconds of issuing the challenge she felt a red hot sting across her cheek as Alex slapped her hard and fast for disobeying her. The detective's hand shot up to her face as she felt the skin instantly heating up where she'd been hit. Her eyes watered from the unexpected pain and without another word she quickly got up from her straddled position on the blond and carefully layed across her lap. "Please spank me. I'm so sorry."

The reaction to her discipline affected Alex on a primal level, and she had to force herself to breathe as she stared at the naked woman across her lap. She knew Olivia was sorry... she could hear the regret and submission as much as she could feel it, and she had to ask herself how she got so lucky. How did she get Olivia to this point? Or rather, how did *they* get Olivia to this point? However it had been accomplished, Alex was grateful and yes, she was excited and wet, too. She placed her hand on Olivia's bottom and rested it there for a moment before giving her a well-placed, firm smack to one cheek.

Olivia moaned as she fought to supress a full cry. It wasn't that the hit was incredibly painful, rather it was incredibly erotic and she felt the smack like an electric shock straight to her center. Her nails dug into Alex's ankles and she couldn't help but arch her back slightly.

Well well well... that was certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. Alex applied a similar smack to Olivia's other cheek, watching the skin flush a light pink beneath her palm. Olivia's moan sent a shock through her that settled between her legs, and she spanked her again, a little harder this time. "Watch your nails, Detective... you don't want to break my skin," she whispered huskily into Olivia's ear as her hand fell again. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you."

"I'm sorry about my nails," Olivia spoke through a whimper.

"Don't be sorry, just place your hands flat on the carpet," Alex instructed, delighting in the whimper from the detective. Hearing that noise escape Olivia's throat sent arousal curling around her like a coil of smoke. She spanked her a little harder, alternating cheeks, enjoying the feel of the olive skin heating up, enjoying the sight of that beautiful, toned muscle rippling slightly beneath the punishment, and the way Olivia's ass was quickly escalating from pink to red.

The detective's abdominals flexed against Alex's legs as she took each hit. She did cry out. Her voice cracking with a combination of need and sweet pain. She placed her hands flat on the floor like the blond instructed and her breathing began to get shallow as she focused her energy on the pain and pleasure mounting below.

Alex carefully monitored Olivia's reactions, and as she gave her a particularly forceful blow, she leaned down and whispered hotly into the detective's ear. "I don't think this is making you sorry at all..."

Olivia exhaled as she focused on speaking with control and honesty, which Alex demanded. "Truthfully," she began, though it was tough to focus because she was so incredibly turned on, "it's not making me sorry, it's making me hot."

Alex licked Olivia's earlobe and hissed like a predatory serpent. "I know." She hit her again, feeling the sting of it even on her palm, and then rubbed her hand gently over the inflamed skin. "How am I going to make you sorry?"

Olivia could barely think. All she was aware of was the torturously exquisite feelings running through her body like liquid fire. "I... I can't..." she began, desperately trying to formulate a sentence.

"You can't what?" Alex asked, her tone ordering Olivia to finish.

"I... I can't, I can't think, I just need you. I'll do anything, make me sorry. Make me do anything you want... please," Olivia desperately begged as she squirmed against the blond's legs. She desperately wanted the blond to be touching her and the fact that she wasn't made her writhe.

Alex's nostrils flared with the surge of power and arousal that Olivia was invoking in her. "I think the only way to make you sorry right now is to stop touching you, but I can't," she growled, easily standing with Olivia in her arms and throwing the detective onto her back on the bed. "Spread your legs. Now!"

Olivia instantly complied, spreading her legs wide. She threw her arms above her head in a show of complete submission as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Jesus," Alex groaned, climbing over Olivia on all fours and leaning down to capture her lips in a feverish kiss, her tongue claiming the detective's mouth with urgency. When she pulled away, it was only to whisper a command. "Wrap your hands around the headboard and don't let go..." And then her lips trailed south, her tongue snaking out to give each hard nipple one brief, unsatisfying lick before continuing lower to bathe Olivia's navel with attention.

"Oh God!" Olivia cried out as her hands shot to the headboard and locked her grip. "Anything you want!" Her abs flexed as she sucked in her breath in anticipation. "I'll do anything," she simultaneously vowed and begged.

"Anything, hmm?" Alex hummed into Olivia's belly button, a wicked smile gracing her lips, but it quickly faded as the scent of Olivia's arousal overwhelmed her senses. "Right now all I want is for you to be yourself... don't hide from me, just let go," she whispered, and with that she gripped Olivia's thighs hard enough to leave bruises in the form of her fingertips, forcing them slightly further apart. She dropped her head between Olivia's legs, extending her tongue and using the flat of it to lick slowly through the detective's drenched folds.

Olivia wantonly moaned as her grip on the headboard was so tight that she wondered if she would snap it in half. "Jesus, that feels incredible! Please don't ever stop!" Her body bucked against the blond as she desperately wanted to feel as much of the woman as she could.

Alex groaned, her eyes rolling back a little as she plunged her tongue fully inside Olivia, then groaned again at how easily her tongue slid in. Olivia was well-lubricated, and she tasted... there were no words to describe how she tasted. Her fingernails dug savagely into the brunette's thighs, holding them apart as she tongue-fucked the detective to oblivion.

Olivia's body began to tremble. It was a tremor that started at her center and began to radiate out, getting stronger and stronger until the pleasure rumbling through her threatened to tear her apart. Her thighs clamped down hard against Alex's head as she screamed in pleasure. Her arm muscles flexed and tensed as she fought to maintain her grip on the headboard as the rest of her consciousness threatened to give out. With her last able breath she whispered, "I'm yours!" and her body suddenly went limp, completely and utterly spent.

Alex felt Olivia's trembling all the way to her core, and it made her shudder with pleasure as she licked her detective back down, cleaning up her mess and swallowing with a low, rumbling purr at the feel of Olivia's cum sliding down her throat. She crawled up the brunette's body, placing soft kisses as she went, and she wrapped her hands around Liv's, forcing her fingers to unwrap from the bedpost so she could hold her shaking hands. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she looked down at the woman beneath her. "I can't even express how amazing you make me feel... what you've given me... I've never wanted that so much from anyone in my life... I want you for more than just tonight."

Olivia's eyes closed tightly as if she was fighting back a headache. She sighed loudly as her mood suddenly changed. "How exactly, do you expect that to work?" She was frustrated and angry at the blond's statement. It's not that she didn't feel the same way, but she didn't really see how the preposterous suggestion would ever be realistically possible.

A tear escaped and streamed down Alex's face before she could stop it, and she rolled off of Olivia, facing away from her. "I didn't want to have this job forever, anyway," she said softly. "And... if you're going to turn me in, please do it now, before I fall any further in love with you."

Olivia sat up as well and reached for the cigarettes. She lit one and took a long drag as she ran her other hand through her hair. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, feeling a pain in her chest. "How many people have you killed?"

"No one that society's missing." She took her cell phone from the bedside table and held it out to Olivia. "Either make the call, right now, or come kneel on the floor in front of me and tell me you're mine forever." She dropped the phone and sat on the end of the bed with her legs over the edge.

"What if you get caught? What if new evidence turns up in some murder case and I lose you forever?" Olivia asked. "Don't just ask me to make some swooping romantic gesture, I could do it right now but it won't mean anything unless you talk to me about this!"

"What's to say?" Alex argued back, though she didn't turn to face Olivia. "There's no evidence Olivia. There never has been. It's a family business and my mother and father have friends in high places."

Olivia stood, pacing back and forth. "So that's it? There's no problem? You've got everything covered?" She turned, looking at Alex with a combination of love and desperation. "The entire time I have been here I've been your bitch. Not by choice at first, but then willingly. The only thing that hasn't happened here tonight is you submitting to me." She paused, taking a deep emotional breath before continuing. "I didn't think it was possible to fall in love in a day but I did. I don't think I can live without you. I don't think I can take another breath without knowing that I can be with you forever. But if you want this, if you really want this, then _you _get on _your _knees and tell me you'll love me forever." Her eyes closed again, she felt completely raw just having laid her heart bare before a woman she'd known for less than 24 hours. "I think I've earned at least that much." She refused to open her eyes, too scared to see what Alex might do.

Alex's chest tightened as she watched Olivia pace and listened to her speak. "I've been at it for fifteen years and have never even been looked at as a suspect," she whispered. As Olivia continued, confessing that she'd fallen in love, a few more tears found their way down Alex's cheeks and she didn't even bother to swipe them away. Olivia was right - she had earned at least that much. Alex had never submitted to anyone, physically or emotionally, and at that very moment she realized how most of her lovers must have felt when she demanded their will and loyalty. With a shuddering breath, she eased off the bed and took hold of Olivia's hands, hoping the brunette would open her eyes, but not asking it of her. She slowly got down on her knees, still holding Olivia's hands as she spoke in just above a whisper. "I didn't think it was possible either... but when you make that connection with someone, you've got to grab onto it and never let go... Olivia, I want to love you forever."

Olivia's eyes squeezed shut tighter as she fought back tears that ignored her will and fell freely anyway at the sound of Alex's confession. She opened them, blinking back the watery flood as she eased down onto her knees as well, throwing her arms around the blond and wrapping her up in a fierce hug. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much I won't ever let go of you."

Alex's breath caught and she lifted her arms to return the embrace, overwhelmed with the feelings attacking her from all sides. How did this happen? What had she ever done to deserve a woman like Olivia Benson? And how had they gotten so close so fast, especially considering the circumstances? "If this is what it feels like, I don't think I've ever really been in love before," she spoke in a raspy voice. "Thank you, Olivia... thank you for somehow managing to get inside me and open my eyes."

Olivia just kept holding her as she replied. "I don't know how I did it either but I'll be happy to do that again and again for the rest of our lives," she whispered, kissing the woman's head.

Alex smiled, slowly getting to her feet and pulling Olivia up gently by a hand curled in her hair. "Don't get used to me on my knees," she whispered playfully. "One-time thing."

"Mmm hmmm," Olivia purred, "We'll see." She smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss as she added, "I'm just interested to see what kind of job you get after this. What do you think, does systematic, premeditated murder make you more qualified for a job in real estate? Or maybe, a stock broker?"

Alex's mouth dropped open for a split second before she snapped it shut and bent Olivia over a raised knee, applying three stinging smacks to the back of her thighs. "I'll have you know that I'm independently wealthy. I don't need to work."

Olivia put up her hands in surrender as she chuckled. "Alright, alright. I give. Don't kill me," she said, winking.

"You're really asking for it," Alex said in mild surprise, standing Olivia back up and staring into her eyes, her own mixed with curiosity and desire.

"I hope so," Olivia said, smiling back.

"What are you trying to make me do, little girl?" Alex asked into Olivia's ear, letting her breath graze the lobe. "Ask for it."

"Be with me for the rest of our lives," Olivia said, her eyes getting big.

"You're trying to irritate me into spending the rest of my life with you?" Alex teased. "I already told you I want forever."

"Then you've got it, beautiful."

Alex threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. "No more cracks about my qualifications for the workplace."

"Alright, I give, I give," Olivia said again as she stretched languidly on the bed.

"That's not how you answer an order," Alex purred softly, licking her lips. "Try again."

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia said saucily, surrendering to the feelings running over and through her, and before she knew it, Alex had released her hands and they were snuggled under the covers, kissing and kissing and kissing...

Fin


End file.
